1. The Field of the Invention
This invention concerns dental flossing devices having handles for ease of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with various types of flossing devices. Amongst these are rolls of dental floss, a portion of the length thereof being available for separation from the roll and used by the user wrapping a portion near each end around a finger and allowing the central region to be used in the tooth cleaning operation. Some forms of devices have the free ends of the floss or fibrous material sealed to a housing, which when separated may act as handles. However, in order to obtain a length of floss for the cleaning use, it must be packed within the housing, being a costly and difficult thing to do. I have previously invented an apparatus which consists of a housing containing a plastic type material, which when placed under tension, after separating the housing, expands its length to form an elongated flossing material. However, the strength of the extended material is not as great as the conventional fibrous flossing material used in other devices.